The Painful Reality (If Love Sequel)
by Kirana Anna
Summary: Aku telah menyakiti perasaannya, aku telah melukai hatinya, aku telah melakukan hal-hal buruk padanya. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Kenapa harus saat kau pergi meninggalkanku?. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau kembali kesisiku lagi?. 'Kau tahu Hyung?, penyesalan itu akan selalu datang terlambat, karena dia tidak pernah datang secepat yang diharapkan oleh kita.' VIXX LeoN


.

.

.

Hay... We Back... Dengan sequel dari permintaan reader tersayang...

Oh, iya. ini semua adalah Taek Woon POV dari awal sampai Akhir. Kalau begitu tidak usah lama-lama dech... Langsung saja...

.

.

.

.  
Happy Reading .

.

.

.

Pagi yang sangat cerah, tapi, apartemen ini terasa sangat sepi. Apakah dia masih malas-malasan dikamarnya? Atau sudah pergi kuliah?. Ah, bodoh amat yang penting aku bisa santai selama sehari ini. oh, iya hampir saja lupa siang ini aku ada janji dengan Jae Hwan. Ya... Kami berencana pergi kesebuah pantai untuk merayakan hari jadi kami yang pertama.

Tapi, entah kenapa, aku merasa sedikit kekosongan dihatiku?. Apa maksudnya ini? Aku merasa sangat aneh dengan diriku sendiri, seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat hatiku terasa hampa.

Hhmmm... Mungkin aku kangen dengan Jae Hwan. Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus ketempatnya Jae Hwan. Okey, ini baru jam 7.25 A.M 30 menit rasanya sudah cukup untukku bersiap-siap pergi menemuinya.

30 menit kemudian

Okey, semua sudah rapi, segar dan wangi. Waktunya ketempat Jae Hwan.

Deg...

Perasaan apa ini?, hatiku seperti mengatakan jangan pergi ketempat Jae Hwan dan diam saja disini. Aku seperti merasakan firasat buruk yang sangat buruk hari ini. Aku tidak bisa berdiam disini , aku ingin menemui Jae Hwan. Firasat buruk seperti ini tidak bisa menghalangiku pergi ketempatnya.

Hanya butuh waktu 20 menit saja dari tempatku ke tempat Jae Hwan. Sekarang aku sudah didepan pintunya.

Ah, akan kubuat dia kaget dengan kedatanganku tiba-tiba pagi ini. Dengan segera ku tekan semua kode kunci pintunya dan memasukinya dengan perlahan dan berbalik perlahan-lahan dan kemudian berjalan..

Tunggu.

Ada sepatu lain disini. Sepatu siapa ini. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku menangkap suara yang tidak asing bagiku tertawa dengan seseorang yang tidak ketahui sosoknya. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hahhahaha... Kau sangat hebat Ken Hyung-ah, kau memang perusak hubungan orang yang hebat!, aku ajukan dua jempol padamu." Ucap sosok tersebut.

"Siapa dulu, aku adalah Lee Jae Hwan perusak hubungan paling hebat." Ucap Jae Hwan

Apa... Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Jae Hwan adalah perusak hubungan. Berarti gosip yang kudengar tentang dia selama ini adalah betul?.

"Kau tahu Hyuk-ah, dengan cinta palsu saja Taek Woon bahkan bertekuk lutut padaku dan kau tahu? dia menyakiti pacarnya sendiri hahaha..." ucap Jae Hwan lagi.

Brengsek... berarti selama ini dia membohongiku dengan berpura-pura mencintaiku?. Kenapa aku baru mengetahui kenyataannya sekarang. Dengan segera aku berbalik meninggalkan apartemen itu dengan membanting pintu apartemen Jae Hwan.

Aku harus meminta ma'af pada Hak Yeon segera. Tapi, kenapa rasanya hatiku semakin terasa hampa? Ada apa sebenarnya? Dengan segera kujalankan mobilku dengan kecepatan penuh.

apakah firasat buruk yang kurasakan pagi tadi akan terjadi sekarang? Dengan cepat aku keluar dan menaiki lift menuju lantai 5 tempat aku dan Hak Yeon tinggal.

Aku berjalan cepat menuju kamar yang bertuliskan angka 24 tersebut, menekan kode kuncinya dan membukanya.

"Hak Yeon-ah?" Panggilku, tidak ada yang menyahut

"Hak Yeon-ah?" Panggilku lagi, aku berjalan ke ruang tengah, dapur, tempat jemuran dan terakhir adalah kamarnya.

"Hak Yeon-ah?" Panggilku memasuki kamarnya. Perlahan-lahan ku buka kamarnya dan sekarang pintunya terbuka lebar menampilkan sang kamar yang rapi dan tidak ada pemiliknya.

Aku memasuki kamarnya banyak foto-foto kami saat bersama-sama tertempel ditemboknya. Entah kenapa aku tersenyum melihat itu semua, hingga sebuah surat diatas nakas menarik perhatianku dengan segera aku membukanya.

'Dear Taek Woon sang kekasih hatiku.

Kalau kau menemukan surat ini, mungkin aku sudah pergi jauh dari sana. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan Selamat Tinggal Jung Taek Woon, kekasihku. Ah, tidak lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihku.  
Semoga kau bahagia dengannya, dengan Lee Jae Hwan, kekasih barumu.

From Cha Hak Yeon mantan kekasihmu yang akan selalu mencintaimu'

Aku menatap tidak percaya sebuah surat yang kutemukan pagi ini dikamarnya. Dia telah pergi dan hatiku terasa sakit, sangat sakit. Apakah aku masih mencintainya? Pikiranku mengatakan tidak, tapi, hatiku seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan jalan pikiranku. Hatiku sakit... Sangat sakit...

"Aku masih mencintainya" gumam Taek Woon merasakan sakit dihatinya.

Dengan segera aku lari mencari Hak Yeon setelah membaca surat yang aku temukan pagi ini diatas nakas disamping tempat tidur Hak Yeon. Aku berlari keluar kesana mencari keberadaan Hak Yeon. Sudah beberapa jam telah berlalu tapi, aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun ditempat-tempat yang sering dia kunjungi ketempat kami sering pergi, dirumah temannya, dll. Tapi, nihil aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun.

Hak Yeon-ah, Aku sudah bersalah padamu, aku sudah menyakiti perasaan tulusmu dan juga batinmu. Aku telah menyakiti hati seorang Cha Hak Yeon. Kekasih hatiku. Yang sekarang keberadaannya entah dimana tidak kuketahui, sebenarnya kau pergi kemana Hak Yeon-ah.

Aku hanya bisa merutuki diriku sendiri sekarang, karena sudah membuat dirimu pergi dari sisiku dan hanya bisa meminta ma'af dalam hatiku sendiri dan aku hanya berharap kau mendengarnya Hak Yeon-ah. Mendengar permintaan ma'afkanku.

Mianhaeyo Hak Yeon-ah mian. Ma'afkan aku yang bodoh ini, ma'afkan aku yang tidak menyadari perasaanmu itu. Ma'afkan aku yang selalu menyakiti hatimu. Tolong, kembalilah padaku.

kau memang berhak pergi meninggalkanku yang baru menyadari cintaku padamu, cintaku yang sebenarnya. Tapi, tolong kembalilah padaku, sekali ini saja. Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya, aku berjanji akan melindungimu, aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku berjanji tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan kita, tidak, sampai hanya maut yang bisa memisahkan kita. Jadi, tolong kembali padaku.

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Won Shik beberapa jam yang lalu kembali tergiang dikepalaku.

'kau tahu Hyung? Penyesalan itu akan selalu datang terlambat, karena dia tidak pernah datang secepat yang diharapkan oleh kita.'

Seandainya aku tidak terhasut perkataan Jae Hwan, aku pasti tidak akan kehilangan dirimu. Seandainya aku tidak mendengarkan perkataan Jae Hwan. Kau pasti masih berada disisiku sekarang. Seandainya Jae Hwan tidak masuk kedalam kehidupan kami. Kita pasti masih bersama sekarang.

Aku hanya bisa memohon pada Tuhan sekarang... Tolong, kembalikanlah Hak Yeon. Aku membutuhkannya disini. Aku sangat mencintainya. Tolong, kembalikan Hak Yeon padaku. Aku sangat menyesal sekarang atas semua yang telahku lakukan selama setahun ini. Ku mohon kembalikan dia, kumohon kembalilah Hak Yeon-ah jangan buat aku jadi gila sekarang.

Setetes airmata sukses jatuh dipipiku. Hak Yeon-ah apa kau dulu menanggis karena diriku?. Apakah hatimu dulu sangat sakit karena diriku?. Ma'afkan aku, ma'af Hak Yeon-ah.

Hak Yeon-ah... Apakah ini memang hukuman untukku yang diberikan Tuhan karena sudah menyakiti hatimu? Apakah benar ini hukuman untukku?. Jika benar aku akan menerimana jika itu dapat membuatmu kembali kepadaku.

3 years Later (3 tahun kemudian)

Sudah tiga tahun kau pergi Hak Yeon-ah... Kapan kau kembali? Hm? Apakah aku harus menunggumu 2 atau 3 tahun lagi?. Kau tahu Hak Yeon-ah? Aku sedang dipantai yang sering kita kunjungi dan ini adalah tempat favoritmu karena disinilah aku mengatakan cinta padamu dan kau menerimanya dengan rona yang sangat terlihat dipipimu. Kau tahu Hak Yeon-ah? Saat itu kau sangatlah manis, sangat manis sampai-sampai aku ingin memakanmu saat itu juga.

Aku berjalan dipinggir pantai, membasahi kakiku. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat seseorang yang mirip denganmu atau itu memanglah dirimu? Dan ada kau tahu Hak Yeon-ah? Aku melihat dirimu disini tidak jauh dariku. Dengan segera aku berlari kearahmu.

"Hak Ye..."

namun langkahku terhenti. Tiba-tiba saja ada orang lain yang merangkulmu dan menciummu. Hatiku sakit... Aku emosi...

Apakah ini balasan untukku setelah menuggumu selama 3 tahun? Yah... Aku tahu. Yang kulakukan ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kulakukan padamu 3 tahun yang lalu.

Ku beranikan mendekatimu sebelum kau menaiki mobil luxuri itu dan menarik tanganmu hingga kau melihat kearahku. Aku sangat merindukan mata itu, aku sangat merindukannya.

"Mian? Apakah aku mengenalmu?" Tanyanya. Apakah dia tidak mengenaliku?

"Apakah kau tidak mengenaliku?, aku Taek Woon, Hak Yeon-ah..." Ucap Taek Woon.

"Mian, tuan sepetinya anda salah orang" ucapnya lagi.

"N-ah, apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya seseorang yang disamping sana..

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya, mungkin dia salah orang" ucap N

"Mian, tuan bisakah anda melepaskan tanganku?" Tanya N lagi. Membuat ku tersadar dari lamunanku. Apakah dia bukan Hak Yeon yang ku cari?. Tidak mungkin. Apakah aku yang berubah? Atau waktu ini yang berubah. Ini mimpi.

Ini pasti mimpi...

Ya... Ini pasti hanya mimpi...

"Ah, iya, tuan. Jika tuan berkenan tuan bisa datang diacara pernikahan kami minggu depan, ini undangannya" Ucap N tersenyum sangat manis.

Jder!

Bagaimana bisa dia memberikan undangan pernikahannya padaku dengan senyuman Hak Yeon ku?

Seseorang... Tolong, bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini!.

End

Terimakasih atas Reviewnya. Saya sudah membuat ff versi Taek Woon sesuai permintaan yang mereview dan ma'afkan saya jika ini tidak sesuai harapan reader.

#deep_Bow 


End file.
